


Who's Badass?

by ohmanarethereanymorenamesleft



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: And they're terrible at it, College, F/F, Just two dumb gays, they finally talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmanarethereanymorenamesleft/pseuds/ohmanarethereanymorenamesleft
Summary: After a long year of incredible volunteer work, Amy thought that nothing Columbia could throw her way would surprise her. Sure, everything about college is new and scary, but nothing is newer/scarier than living with a family of strangers in a foreign continent for a year. However, right when Amy thought she was getting confident in her new environment, something, or someone, from her past comes and truly knocks her on her ass.





	Who's Badass?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all. Just saw this movie the other night, and it was great! I fell in love with these two cuties. Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, or any of that junk. Enjoy!

Shocking everyone, including herself, Amy was _not_ panicking. After a year in Botswana, living with a family she barely knew, nothing at Columbia could really give her fits of terror like she would get back in high school. Sure, in the week she’s been living on campus, she’s been confused, nervous, frustrated, and downright yearning to see Molly, her parents, and her friends back in Botswana, but nothing here has made her anxiety pulse or sent her into a panic-induced vomiting session (thank God). Even now, as she heads to her fifth class of the year, and last class of her first week of college, she’s not even rushing to her lecture; she just knows she’ll get there on time. It’s a great feeling, and in all honesty, the only thing that’s been weighing down on her lately is how much she misses Molly (Okay, she’s fully aware that she talks to her literally every day, and she is kind of being a drama queen about it, but sometimes FaceTime calls just aren’t enough, alright? She misses seeing her best friend _in person_.).

Amy made her way down a familiar hallway and stopped in front of a door labeled with the room number on her schedule. She took a deep breath through her nose and walked in, hoping there would be more than a few open seats left. Amy walked through the door and faced the (luckily) half-empty lecture hall. Being the scholar she is, Amy took a seat in the very front row and peeked at the clock above the chalkboard. She still had fifteen minutes before class started, and she decided to get out her pen, notebook, and phone. To kill time, Amy idly tapped away at her phone. She double checked her schedule, reset her alarms, and sent Snap Chat streaks (a simple picture of her shoes under the long, connecting desk and the caption: “Let’s do this!” sent to Molly, her mom, and, (oddly) Gigi). When she noticed the time, 8:25am, and the sudden in pour of students into the room, Amy put away her phone and started to pay attention to the people entering. She realized that the professor could walk in at any moment, and she wanted to make sure the teacher got the right first impression of her.

As students sauntered in, Amy was trying to pick out faces of people she recognized, or people who could be the professor. So far, the only person she saw that she recognized was her roommate’s boyfriend, who she only met briefly. He was a nice enough guy (for a stoner), and he even flashed a friendly smile and waved at her when they made eye contact. However, he didn’t sit next to her, and instead just continued to make a bee-line for the back row. Well, looks like she’s only going to- wait. Who was that? Amy’s thoughts were halted when she caught a glimpse of a tan leather jacket, with long fringes down the sides. As Amy and the familiar girl who was walking through the doorway made eye contact, memories of extreme embarrassment and regret came flooding through.

“Oh my God,” Amy whispered to herself, resisting the urge to slam her forehead into her desk. Luckily, all she did was let her jaw drop and turn a dangerous shade of pale. Amy used her brilliant detective skills to register the obvious, and realize that this familiar girl, who stood far taller than the rest of her classmates, was in fact, Hope. Amy kind of just wanted to die on the spot. Hope, in the meanwhile, only looked confused for a brief second, but immediately went back to looking like her steely self, her gaze never wavering. Amy’s widened eyes had no choice but to maintain contact with Hope’s, as Hope casually walked over and took a seat right next to Amy. Amy soon realized she was gaping like an idiot and finally turned her stare to the front of the room, not daring to even slightly turn towards the girl to her right. Hope set her backpack down and made herself comfortable, still looking intensely at the side of Amy’s face. Amy shrank a little in her chair, still refusing to look anywhere remotely to her right.

"So," Hope started, and Amy’s jaw clenched uncomfortably hard. “Why did you never call?” Hope’s voice sounded as uninterested as ever, but for some reason, that just made Amy even more scared (and kind of turned on?). Amy slowly turned her head to her new seatmate, clearly stalling.

"Uh, well-" Amy stumbled out. She cursed herself for forgetting the perfect excuse she put in place when she was daydreaming of scenarios that would seemingly _never_ happen one late night when she couldn’t sleep. Amy couldn’t tell if she was so nervous because of her _complicated_ past with Hope, or if it’s because Hope is so fucking hot (it’s both). Before continuing, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, a nervous habit she thought she left behind in high school. "I just-"

“Good morning!” A short man dressed in nice clothes with a long, pure white beard announced loudly to the room, cutting Amy’s babbling off. She turned to him as quickly as possible, internally thanking any active deity for their mercy, seeing the professor’s arrival as an easy way out of the conversation. Hope slowly turned to him as well, hesitant to look away from Amy. The professor continued his introduction, and Amy went right back to giving her undivided attention to the front of the room.

The professor went on to explain only the syllabus in minor detail, and didn’t want to go over any of the lecture material on the first day, seeming to be quite relaxed about the curriculum. Amy was glad, because she likes chill teachers, but she was also kind of disappointed because there was no reason to take notes to distract herself. All she could do was sit in tense silence, and try to be subtle about sneaking a peek at Hope out of her peripheral. Amy started to remember how fucking nice Hope’s cheekbones are. And her eyebrows. And her jaw line. And her lips… Oh God, Amy’s palms were starting to sweat. Hope, of course, was unbothered. She didn’t seem to be listening to the professor in the slightest. If she wasn’t peering at her phone or out the window to her right, she was unabashedly staring at Amy. It was distracting, to say the least.

Amy’s mind was taken back to high school, and she recalled a few of the times she felt victimized yet very attracted to Hope. This was a lot like one of those times. In fact, a particular memory comes to mind. Back in tenth grade, Amy had the displeasure of sharing P.E. with Hope. For the most part, Amy avoided Hope in the class, as her previous run-ins with the girl hadn’t been pleasant, but Hope wasn’t quite established as a “bully” in her sophomore year mind yet.

No, _that_ wasn’t established until one day, when Amy had a meeting with one of her clubs that dragged on a little later than usual and she ended up having to change for P.E. after everybody else. She was gearing up to change alone in the empty girl’s locker room, when Hope strolled in soon after her. Amy wasn’t surprised, Hope was _always_ late. Other than shooting her a venomous smirk, Hope didn’t greet Amy, and they both changed facing opposite directions in complete silence. It wasn’t till Amy finished changing did she turn around and see Hope’s bare back, while Hope was still rummaging around in her locker for, presumably, her gym shirt. Being newly out, and seeing Hope clad in only a bra and gym shorts, was enough to make Amy’s heart race. Deciding that she was being creepy and non-feminist by looking at her classmate in such a state of undress, she quickly turned away. Despite how fast she averted her gaze, Hope still caught her in her rare moment of weakness.

‘ _See something you like?_ ’ Hope asked, back still turned to Amy. Her voice dripped with hostility. She finally slipped her shirt on over her head and slammed her locker closed while Amy was still floundering.

‘ _What? No! What are you even talking about?_ ’ Amy fumed, and looked directly at the floor, or at anything that wasn’t Hope. Hope turned around and started walking Amy’s way, and got close enough to Amy that she could feel Hope’s breath on her face. With her back to the row of lockers behind her, Amy couldn’t back away from her antagonizer. She had no choice but to sit in stunned speechlessness as Hope leaned down to Amy’s ear.

‘ _Do not ever look at me like that again._ ’ And with that, Hope left Amy’s personal space as soon as she entered. Amy let herself stand in quietness for a moment after Hope left the changing room to enter the gym. After a bit of reflection, Amy made the startling discovery that her underwear was faintly damp. Well, that could mean somethin-

‘ _Nope, I like_ Ryan _. Amy, you are_ not _turned on by that psycho right now._ ’ Amy muttered to herself, trying to not complicate her already messy sophomore year coming out experience. She was confused by a lot of things during this time of her life, but one thing she did know for certain at that time, was that Hope was officially a new enemy.

Now, ironically, Amy has no idea how she feels about Hope. The one thing she thought she knew for sure…

The professor decided to end class early. In any other situation, this would have made Amy pretty happy, especially because the rest of her Friday was free. However, now she has to bite the bullet and face the girl she’s been terrified of for the better part of a year. Before fully looking at Hope, Amy gathered her pen and notebook, noting that she didn’t write a single thing the whole time. Grabbing her backpack in what was becoming awkward silence, as Hope still hadn’t said anything since the lecture started, and still hadn’t made a single move to grab any of her stuff and leave, Amy decided she needed to break the ice in some sort of way.

“Guess this was pretty useless, huh?” Amy nervously chuckled out, as she held up her notebook towards Hope, showing off the blank page.

“Yup,” Hope replied, sounding bored and emphasizing her one word response obnoxiously.

“So, what are you doing here?” Amy asked, trying to cut some tension.

“I attend school here. I’ve been attending school here for the last year. I’m in this room specifically because I signed up for this class. Why are you here?” Hope deadpanned.

“I also attend school here. I just started, though. I took a gap year. You know, the whole Botswana thing…” Hope only nodded, and Amy was feeling horribly timid.

Actually, that might be a good thing… Hope didn’t re-ask her question from earlier or prompt Amy to say anything more. Maybe she forgot? Amy counted her blessings and shoved her stuff into her backpack. She shuffled out from behind the desk, and Hope followed suit. Once they both exited the doorway of the lecture hall, Amy was expecting them to go their separate ways, maybe even utter a brief ‘see you later’ to each other. However, what she wasn’t expecting was Hope to keep walking right by her side. Amy didn’t think much of it. Maybe they just happened to be going the same direction? After Amy made two different turns on her way back to the freshmen dorms, she soon realized that Hope walking beside her was more than a coincidence.

“Wait, are you following me?” Amy had to ask, after she turned around the corner and Hope was still keeping her pace. Well, one of Hope’s strides was three of Amy’s, so maybe Hope’s leisurely stroll just happened to keep pace with Amy’s fast walk.

“Yup,” Hope replied, obnoxiously emphasizing the word, _again_. Amy was starting to lose patience; it was too early in the morning for this.

“What? Why?” Amy stopped in front of a random open door in the middle of the hallway and stood outside of it, standing across from Hope. This time, Amy refused to break eye contact. She wasn’t going to back down, no matter how intimidatingly tall Hope was, or how mesmerizing her eyes were. Amy’s not the crying girl in the bathroom at the party any more, and she’ll prove it.

“You still haven’t answered my question. I’m not leaving till you do.” As if to prove her point, Hope crossed her arms and planted her feet.

“Are you serious?”

“Dead serious. In fact, I’m so serious, I might start making a scene.” Amy looked around and saw that the hallway they were in was still fairly populated with irritable looking college students. Not wanting to deal with her very embarrassing high school laundry in public, Amy started to shush Hope while pushing her backwards into the open door they were standing in front of. Luckily, Amy had pushed the two of them into an empty janitorial closet that was only a little cramped. Amy closed the door behind them. She slipped her backpack off and blindly threw it in the corner. It sounded as if Hope did the same, but Amy didn’t fully know, because the room was pitch black after closing the door. Not liking the darkness, Amy started to feel around for a light switch.

“Fine!” Amy exclaimed in a hushed voice, aware that people could still probably hear them from outside the door. She was off to a strong start, still sounding confident. If only she could find the light switch… “You wanna know why I never called?”

“Yes! That is literally all that I want!” Hope answered back in an equally peeved yet hushed tone. “Or, for you to at least stop being so weird and ignoring me completely.” Hope added, her voice a bit more subdued this time. Amy couldn’t quite process what she said; because she was still so busy fumbling about in the dark, trying to find some sort of light.

“Well, it was because… the service was really spotty in Botswana. Calls were hard to get through.” Amy tried to not sound triumphant when giving her explanation to Hope, but she was so proud of herself for finally remembering the perfect fake excuse she made up that one night.

“You know? I might have believed that, if I didn’t already know you had plenty of service to call _your wife_ nearly every day.” Hope added, still sounding casual, yet hints of her old high school venom made itself apparent in her speech.

Amy stopped her search for a light switch to turn around and face Hope in the dark (or, at least, face what direction she guessed Hope was in). That last comment might have just snapped away the very last of her patience. “That is completely different! Molly and I have been best friends since elementary school; you do not get to use her against me. In fact, you don’t get to bring up Molly at all. Period.” Hope remained silent, letting Amy let out something that’s obviously been pent up for a while. “Now, I just have to find this darn light switch…” Amy was about to go back to feeling up the walls around the door when-

“Oh, for fuck's sake!” Hope grabbed Amy’s hand and softly guided it to the light switch on the wall to the left of the door.

Amy took a second to flip the switch on, and looked around the room. She double checked that everything inside was ordinary, and that they were truly alone. When taking a look around the closet, she realized three things: how close she was to Hope, how Hope even looked good in harsh, single bulb lighting, and that Hope was still holding her hand. Amy must have looked bewildered, or offended, because Hope let go of Amy’s hand and jumped back, creating space between the two of them.

“Sorry,” Hope muttered, fearing she’s crossed a few too many lines. “I just-“ she cleared her throat, nearly, _nearly_ , sounding nervous for a second. “I just wanted an answer. And, if there’s some really personal, deep reason for why you never contacted me, and you can’t really tell me, it’s fine. You don’t _have_ to tell me anything. I’m fine with us just, you know, talking.” Hope trailed off. Amy felt Hope’s eyes search her own, as well as something deep in her stomach starting to well up at how oddly sweet Hope was being with her all of a sudden.

“It’s okay.” Amy quietly reassured her. They stood in silence for a moment, letting things settle down between them. Amy thought for a second on how to phrase her next question. When she felt ready, she started. “So, there’s actually something that’s still kind of confusing me.” Hope only crooked an eyebrow in response, and Amy felt that was a queue for her to keep going. “So like, why did you care so much about getting a call from me?” Hope looked surprised at that, and maybe even slightly offended. Amy decided to elaborate. “Well, it’s just, you’re you. You could have _any_ girl- any person you want. Why were you so hung up on me?” Amy tried to word the question in the least dick-ish way possible, hoping she didn’t sound too rude or arrogant.

Hope’s jaw clenched and her ears went just the slightest shade of red. For a fleeting second, Hope looked genuinely embarrassed. It went away in a heartbeat, as Hope narrowed her eyes, and presumably put her defenses back up. "Oh, that’s bold of you to ask. Maybe-" she swallowed thickly and looked around for a second, looking like she was thinking of something to say. "Maybe, it wasn’t about ‘which girl I want’." Hope sneered. "Maybe, I was expecting a call so I could finally get an apology, which I _still_ haven’t gotten from you."

Amy blinked for a second and looked utterly flabbergasted. “An apology? What?”

“Yeah. You know, an apology? For when you stuck a finger up my ass and puked on me? Don’t tell me you forgot.” Hope looked and sounded incredibly stony.

“Yes! I remember! Thank you, for bringing that wonderful experience back up.” Amy exclaimed sarcastically. “Are you serious? That’s what this whole thing was about?”

“Yup,” Hope said, _again_ , for what had to be the _millionth time_. If Amy thought her patience snapped before…

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Amy started, genuinely apologizing. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t, uh, looking where I was going.” Hope began to smirk. “And I’m sorry that I threw up on you.” Hope’s smirk grew even more, and so did Amy’s irritation. “Is something funny?”

“No.” Hope wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that she was lying. “Oh, okay.” Amy sneered, copying Hope’s face from earlier. “You know what else I’m sorry for? I’m sorry that you felt the need to follow me around, just to embarrass me.” Amy knew that she should stop herself from going on. She knew that she was going to say something truly mean, or something she was going to regret. But the stress from today was only encouraging her to continue her rant. “I’m sorry that you still can’t grow out of your high school mean girl phase. And I’m especially sorry that you _broke character_ long enough for us to have some weird moment that night and I could have finally lost my virginity-“ Wait, what did she just say? Amy snapped her mouth shut and Hope’s eyes grew wide.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Hope tried to stop her before she started to freak out over the information she just accidentally leaked.

“Oh shit,” Amy was praying for the ground under her feet to come alive and swallow her whole. Hope was starting to chuckle (the fucking nerve of her sometimes). The palm of Amy’s hand came up and rubbed her forehead, she thought she felt a migraine coming.

“Let me get this straight: you’re still a virgin?” Hope held her laughs in long enough to ask, but the question still came out giggly, like she was barely able to keep herself together. There was a long pause, and the girls made silent eye contact for more than a few seconds. Amy didn’t even have to say anything, Hope already knew the answer.

“Shut up, Hope.” And with that, Hope burst out laughing. Officially done, Amy sighed, rolled her eyes, turned around, and reached for the door.

“Wait, Amy, don’t leave.” Hope managed to chuckle out while reaching out to grab Amy’s shoulder. Before she reached the door, Amy turned around and threw Hopes arm off her.

“Why? So you can laugh at me some more? Maybe throw in some extra humiliation? Haven’t you done enough?” Amy was about to turn around again when Hope finally quit giggling.

“Amy, wait, I wasn’t laughing _at you_.” A tinge of sincerity was in her voice, despite how breathless she still was from laughing earlier.

“Oh, yeah? Then what was so funny?” Amy asked, crossing her arms.

“It was just weird to hear, I guess.” Hope shrugged.

That actually offended Amy even more, and she started to glare at the taller girl. “Oh, so I’m weird?”

“No, you’re not weird,” Hope sighed out, trying to get the point across. “The fact that you’re a virgin is weird.” Amy’s glare hardened. “No, wait, look. Amy, it’s only weird because, I’m pretty sure that someone who looks like you has to actively try to preserve their virginity at this point.”

Amy had no idea what that could possibly mean, but she was pretty sure it was something offensive and sarcastic, as per usual from Hope. “You know what, Hope?” Amy stood up taller, getting closer to the other girl, trying to intimidate her.

“Here we go.” Hope sighed, while rolling her eyes.

Only feeling egged on by Hope’s eye roll, Amy pointed an accusing finger at Hope’s chest. "You may think you’re so cool for being cynical and smug and sarcastic all the time, but you’re actually just-" Her rant was cut off when Hope took a step back and raised her hands into a “T” position.

“Time out, please. Okay, I’m not trying to offend you, or make you feel bad, I’m just, obviously bad at this. Can we please just truce? I’m sorry.”

Amy was having a hard time staying angry at her. She crossed her arms and reluctantly agreed. “Okay, fine. Truce.”

“Okay, good.” Hope took a slow breath, trying to ease the tension in the room. Last time Amy yelled at her like that, they… well, you know. Hope doesn’t think she’d have the self restraint to pull away and finish the conversation if _that_ happened again. “Can I tell you the actual reason for why I wanted a call from you?”

Amy blinked and looked stunned. “Yes! Yeah, yes. Of course.” Amy thought for a second, then stuck a single questioning finger up in the air. "Wait, so the whole ‘I want an apology thing’ was-"

“Complete bullshit.” Hope added, only taking slight offense to Amy’s terrible impression of her. Amy crossed her arms and wore an expression on her face that clearly said ‘this better be good.’ Hope took a deep breath in and prepared herself for emotional vulnerability (something she was never very good at).

“I was messed up over the fact that you never called because I actually really thought that we clicked, and I really liked you. And I thought that you liked me too.” Hope looked down at her feet, sounding sincere. “And then, when we saw each other again, and you tried to act like nothing happened, it kinda, I don’t know, fucked me up for some reason.” She shrugged, looking defeated. “But I know that I’m not entitled to your time, whether you like me or not. So, I’m sorry about all of this.” She rubbed the back of her neck with one hand and made a vague, pointing gesture around the room with the other. “I shouldn’t have cornered you in a closet and pushed your buttons. Sorry. And if you don’t want to see me again, it’s cool, I’ll transfer to a different class that fulfills that GE requirement.” Hope finished lamely. She was still very calm and apathetic sounding, but Amy could tell there was genuine emotion behind her words.

Amy took a step closer to her. “No, Hope, you don’t have to do any of that. It’s fine.” Amy said, and Hope cocked an eyebrow at her. “No, seriously, it is. Honestly, after hearing that, I would have been upset at me too. Although, I don’t think I would have gone about it like you did…” Hope chuckled at that, and it was a nice sound to hear. Amy felt better after making her laugh. “You know, I do like you back. I have for the last year.” Amy nearly missed the way Hope’s face lit up at the comment. "I never called you because, well-" Amy thought carefully over what she was going to say. She linked her fingers and rubbed her thumbs together.

“Okay, so, there actually was shoddy service in Botswana on my little satellite phone.” Amy backtracked. “But, there was enough to make a few calls, sparingly. And, admittedly, you should have been one of those calls. But, I was just,” Amy breathed out through her nose, taking a second to calm her nerves, “too scared? I guess? I don’t know. I was going through this thing where I was trying to become a ‘cooler’ person while in Africa. Like, trying out the whole calm, confident thing. And to do that, I felt like I had to abandon all the things that stressed me out in the past. And once I ignored those, I’d finally be ‘cooler.’” Was she talking too much? Amy really felt like she was talking too much. “Poor you, were one of those things that stressed me out. Well, _you_ didn’t stress me out, but when I thought of you, I couldn’t help but think of _that_ night, and thinking about that night stressed me out a lot.”

“Amy, you’re fine. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Hope reassured her, and made a waving motion with her hand.

“But I did. Ignoring my problems isn’t going to make them better, I should have known that. I did it to you, and I did it to Molly by lying to her about taking a gap year. I guess, I don’t know, even when I’m trying to be cool, I’m still the girl who cries in the bathroom at parties.” Amy refused to look at Hope. Never, in a million years, did she ever think she’d open up so much to her high school bully that she threw up on. Hope was staying kind of quiet, and Amy was starting to fear her judgment.

“Amy,” Hope took a step closer to her and softly cupped her hand around Amy’s upper arm. “You are a badass.” Amy looked at her skeptically, afraid of where this was heading. “Seriously. Dude, you got arrested the night before graduation, which was a literal sacrifice, and then went to fucking Africa for a year. That’s some like, legendary shit.” Having Hope be this close, and hearing her say that, made Amy’s heartbeat the hardest and fastest it has in a long time.

“Wow, thank you, Hope.” Amy said, losing concentration from how hard she was trying to not stare at the other girl’s lips. Hope started to slowly rub her thumb against her arm.

“Of course. And besides, even if you were still the girl crying in the bathroom at parties, who says that doesn’t make you a badass?”

“Um, I’m pretty sure it was you. Who said that. To my face. That one night.” Amy joked.

Hope smiled. “Yeah, well,” she paused, and used her free hand to push a stray lock of Amy’s hair behind her ear. “Obviously, I was wrong.” As Hope was finishing, both girls were starting to lean in, closer and-

Amy’s phone emitted a loud beep, scaring her out of her mind and making her jump back. Hope, on the other hand, remained unbothered, and only looked at Amy with slight concern. Amy fished her phone out of her pocket and looked to see what caused the alarm.

“Oh shoot,” Amy exclaimed, while rubbing her temple with the hand that wasn’t holding her phone. She swiped away at whatever caused the noise, deciding it wasn’t all that important.

“You okay?” Amy looked back up at Hope, internally cursing at herself for ruining a totally perfect moment between the two of them.

“Yeah, yeah. Definitely. I just got freaked out cause my reminder alarm is the same alarm I use to wake myself up in the mornings, and it kind of gives me a heart attack any time I hear it in any other context. That’s what makes it a great ‘important reminder’ alarm.” Hope nodded and looked at her with nothing but utmost patience in her eyes. Amy silently stepped closer to Hope again, trying to regain the mood before her phone went off. "So, where-"

Amy’s phone beeped again. She let out a loud sigh and pulled her phone out, again. Hope let out a full burst of laughter. “Oh my gosh, what?” Amy asked her phone, figuring she should actually read the reason behind the notification this time. “Oh, double shoot.” She whispered to herself when she saw what the reminder was.

“Everything okay?”

Hope asked again, with the tolerance of a saint. “Yeah, sorry.” Amy answered and slipped her phone into her back pocket. “I just have to go. I have an important meeting with one of my advisors that I have to get to. I’m sorry.” Amy felt terrible cutting this short, but she really did have to go. She turned around and picked up her backpack.

“Hey wait,” Hope called out to her back.

“Yeah?” Amy turned around immediately, eager to know what Hope was going to do before she left.

“Let me see your phone.” She held out her hand, expectantly.

“Oh, okay, sure.” Amy took her phone out, unlocked it, and put it into Hope’s waiting palm. She taped away for a few seconds while Amy stood in confusion as to what she could be doing. She handed the phone back and Amy looked at what she added. She saw that she had a new contact. “Oh.”

Before Amy even looked up, Hope had already gotten behind her and picked up her backpack. “Think you can actually call me this time?”

“Yes definitely!” Amy nodded enthusiastically, slipping her phone back into her pocket for the last time.

“Good.” Hope chuckled and swung the door open. “See you around, nerd.” And with that, Amy was alone.

She may not be completely over her “uncool” nervousness, but Amy was soon learning, that may not be as bad as she thought.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)! This was my first attempt at writing fanfiction (like, I literally just made an account to write this), so I hope everything went alright. 
> 
> I'm also thinking about writing a part 2? Let me know what y'all think. Thanks!!!


End file.
